Un tissu vert, un tissu rouge
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Depuis qu'ils sont enfants, Thor et Loki se sont toujours confectionné des capes avec n'importe quoi. Elles faisaient d'eux des défenseurs d'Asgard, des héros du peuple. Aujourd'hui, les capes ont changé mais les intentions sont toujours les mêmes.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quinzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Cape". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

La cape semblait l'accessoire indispensable pour devenir un grand roi-guerrier comme Thor était, probablement, appelé à l'être. Dès son plus jeune âge ou à peu près, il avait fait de n'importe quel morceau de tissu, drap, rideau, restes de couture, une cape qu'il accrochait fièrement à ses épaules pour déambuler partout et jouer au guerrier. Il courrait dans les couloirs du palais en brandissant les armes en bois qui lui tenaient lieu de jouet, traversait les jardins, bondissait devant les courtisans en se déclamant Thor, grand protecteur d'Asgard. Le turbulent petit garçon prenait déjà son futur rôle très à coeur.

Et puis, il avait eu un petit frère et la cape avait semblé revêtir encore plus d'importance.

"J'en veux une aussi, avait décrété le petit frère en question, du haut de ses cinq ans, après avoir passé ses premières années à courir dans le sillage rouge des capes improvisées de son grand frère pour l'aider à faire régner le bien et la justice.

-Mmm... D'accord, avait concédé le petit Thor d'un air sérieux, faisant mine de jauger son frère pour décider de sa valeur. Tu auras une cape verte !

-Pourquoi verte ?

-Parce que c'est le contraire du rouge ! Comme ça on se complètera toujours, toi et moi !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Thor et Loki dérobèrent un long morceau d'étoffe verte chatoyante, qui faisait un bien bel effet sur le petit garçon, aussi impressionnante que la cape épaisse en velours rouge -issue d'un rideau- de Thor.

"Toi aussi, tu es un héros d'Asgard, à présent, déclara solennellement le petit blond en faisant mine de sacrer son petit frère avec ses armes en bois. Je te nomme... défenseur des faibles !"

Le moment était important, alors le petit garçon de cinq ans s'était efforcé de rester droit et fier, très honoré de pouvoir enfin être un héros comme ce frère qu'il admirait tant.

"Défenseur des faibles, murmura Loki des siècles plus tard, alors que, dans sa course effrénée vers les entrailles du palais, il remarquait du coin de l'oeil un bout de tissu vert chatoyant qui dépassait d'un ployant."

Ils avaient dû en faire des coussins, de ce tissu. C'était drôle, mais malgré le temps qu'il avait passé dans la peau d'Odin, il n'y avait absolument pas fait attention. Il ne s'arrêta pas mais un sourire amusé naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Héros d'Asgard, défenseur des faibles... Il s'était bien éloigné de ce rôle, depuis le temps. Mais il aurait peut-être la chance de le récupérer aujourd'hui.

Ah, il les aimait, ces gens. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, c'était son peuple. Ils avaient besoin de lui et il devait les défendre. Même s'il ne portait plus exactement de cape verte, il était toujours ce même héros protecteur, n'est-ce pas ? Verte ou jaune, ça ne faisait pas grande différence.

Loki secoua la tête en souriant, se sentant presque ridicule de se laisser absorber par des souvenirs aussi anciens. Mais c'était bon... Il se demanda pourquoi il était aussi nostalgique. Peut-être parce qu'il allait bientôt mourir ?

Car réveiller Surtur pour sauver les Asgardiens ne s'avèrerait pas sans risques. Loin de là.

Mais il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour protéger son peuple. Il était enfin redevenu un héros d'Asgard aux côtés de Thor, alors... Ce serait le comble de ne pas honorer sa promesse jusqu'au bout.

/

Loki ne fit plus vraiment attention à autre chose quand son frère le prit dans ses bras. Il avait sauvé son peuple, il s'était sauvé lui-même... Ce dernier point était peut-être une mauvaise chose, mais il était comme tous les êtres vivants. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et il le voulait encore moins quand Thor le tenait dans ses bras comme à cet instant-là. Se sentir aussi proche de son frère, ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et dans les replis de la cape rouge que Thor portait. Cette sensation lui arracha un sourire.

"Tu as perdu ton oeil, mais tu n'as pas perdu ta cape, remarqua-t-il, un brin moqueur, en s'écartant de son frère au bout de quelques instants. Est-ce que tu te sens impuissant quand tu ne l'as pas ?

-Et toi alors ? Surtur a failli te cramer, mais tu as toujours la tienne, rétorqua son aîné en tiraillant sur le tissu vert. Ça t'avait manqué d'être un héros d'Asgard ?

-Pas autant que toi, tu as insisté pour combattre Hela presque seul. C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé réveiller Surtur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais encore garder toute la vedette.

-Ah ! Remercie-moi plutôt de ne pas t'avoir jeté sur elle. Je suis sûr qu'aidez-moi aurait pu marcher.

-Même pas en rêve."

Les deux frères se sourirent.

"Tu m'as manqué, Loki, dit Thor avec sincérité. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu auprès de moi.

-Je suis heureux aussi, répondit son cadet en regardant ses chaussures. Mais ta cape m'a l'air un peu élimée, non ?

-Quoi ?

-Regarde, il y a des bouts de tissu qui s'enlèvent, là.

-Oh, mince. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ça. Je suppose que ça ne rendra pas bien si je me présente à notre peuple comme ça ?

-J'ai bien peur que non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère. Nous trouverons bien un rideau qui fera l'affaire."


End file.
